The Sky's the Limit
by TheFushme
Summary: Adam didn't mean for this all to happen. He just was tired of stealing money from people. He didn't mean to get all his friends in danger. Nether, he didn't mean to make friends at all, it just sort of happened. And this is how. *Team Crafted fanficton with Sky and his friends. Enjoy!*


"One more story mom. Please."

"Ya mom, please."

Cassia Bonner didn't want to fight with her two sons, Adam and Taylor, Adam was 8 while Taylor was 7. She had enough fighting with her husband, who was most likely drinking at the bar, again. She didn't see why she stayed with him when she could easily take Adam and Taylor far away and take care of them on her own. She has been doing that for the past 8 years. But she stayed. Why? She always thought when Peter and her got married they would live happily ever after but a year after they were wed, Cassia gave birth to Adam and then Taylor; Adam was older by a year. Their personalities were the opposite of each other. Adam was loud and always happy, while Taylor was quite and shy.

Cassia looked at the two, who were both siting in bed and half asleep, "Of course. I'll read you another story. Which one do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the story of Notch and Herobrine.", Adam said.

Before Cassia could protest Taylor did it for her, "No. We already heard that one like a million times. Let's hear the story of enderman came to be."

"Here, because you two can't agree, I'll tell you a new one. Okay?"

Both boys nodded their heads; They both loved to hear new stories and their mother stories were the best.

Cassia started her story like she did like all the other, "Once upon a time, there was a warrior named Sky. He was the bravest and the strongest of all the other warriors. He had just defeated the Ender Dragon and had nothing else to do. He would ask the king if there was anything else he could do, but he couldn't. He had already savbed everyone. So, for the first time, Sky didn't know what to do. He walked around the village one night and heard something. A woman screaming. He ran to the scream and saw that three men were trying to steal her purse. Sky ran up to the men and beat them up-"

"He whipped their ass", Adam interrupted.

"Adam! You know I don't like that word."

"Sorry mom. I heard dad use it.", Adam added.

Cassia looked at the clock and saw it said _10:32. _She looked back at her two small boys, "I'm sorry, you two. But it's time to go to bed."

Taylor almost started to cry, but didn't thankfully. Cassia tucked them it and kissed their foreheads; she turned off the lights and sat in their living room. As it got later, Cassia grew more and more sleepy. At 12:06, Peter came home, smelling like deer and rum. He walked up to Cassia and looked into her eyes. She just stood there and expected him to get angry. He did. It didn't matter what he was made about, he just had Cassia to take the anger out on. He yelled and yelled at her.

"You are such a whore! And a slut! Those two kids are a pain in my ass! Bitch! Fuck you!", were some of his more used words against her and the children.

Just picture, meeting this wonderful man, getting married to him, having fantastic children with him, and then discovering that he is this giant asshole to you once he finds out he can't leave. It's not fun. So, this time, Cassia had enough. She going to take Adam and Taylor and run away. Forever.

But, Cassia didn't have time to grab the kids and run, because a second after Peter stopped yelling at her, he slapped her. It was fast and hurt like Nether. Cassia fell on the floor and a loud _thump_ met her as she fell. She looked up to see Adam peeking his head out of the corner with Taylor behind her. She was about to tell them to run, but Peter saw them first. Peter ran up to Adam and Taylor and started to yell at them. Cassia couldn't understand what he was saying, but it was loud and scary. Taylor started to cry and that just provoked Peter even more. Peter turned back to Cassia and hit her more. And more. And more. He hit her until all Cassia saw was darkness.

Darkness.

A darkness where she wouldn't be able to protect Adam and Taylor.

A darkness which toke away all the pain and made everything better.

A darkness that ended with a bright white light.

Light.

Adam and Taylor only watched, because what else were they to do? Daddy had never hit Mommy before and it didn't look like Mommy was waking up. Their father walked to his room and slammed the door. Adam and Taylor both waled up a their mother. Taylor shook her to wake her up, but she wasn't.

"Mommy, wake up. Please.", Taylor begged.

Now, Adam may have only been eight, but he wasn't dumb. Their mother was gone and it was his father's fault. He had to get out of their. Since they live in a village that didn't really care what you do. Their father wouldn't go to jail for the rest of his life, and Peter would still have to take care of them. So, they had to run away. Taylor looked back to Adam and thought the same. They went into their rooms and grabbed two bags that were big enough to hold clothes in, but small so they would be able to carry them around. They both put 6 pairs of clothes in the bag, a picture of their mother, and the gold, or budder as Adam liked to call it, and purple jem amulet that their mother had given them when they turned 5. It was 2:48 when they left their small house. Taylor and Adam looked at the house one last time. They had never left the house without their mother right next to them.

"Come on Taylor. Let's go", Adam said to his brother. Taylor nodded and they walked away.

They didn't look back. They never would.

**12 years later/Adam's POV**

Well, I was back to stealing people's wallets again. It wasn't as easy as it was nine years ago, when I would have Taylor to help. The minute he turned 15 he walked out on me. I couldn't say I didn't see it coming, but it still hurt knowing he didn't want to be near me. After we left home we had a grow up, we couldn't be kids anymore. Since were were both too young to work, we stole money from people who weren't looking. Taylor didn't like when we did steal money, but what else were we going to do? But after we left, we found out that we don't really like each other. Mom wasn't there anymore to put balance to everything, so we fought a lot. Sometimes I think that the fact that I was a shitty brother, and our dad was a drunken asshole, and that our mom's death toke a toll on Taylor the most is why my life sucks ass. I finally got a real job about last year, but they fired a lot of people because of "Budget Cuts" or some bullshit like that. So, I was back to pick-pocketing people to survive the next week.

As I walked around the town I lived in and grabbed people's wallets as they walked by. My amulet was the only thing I still had from my childhood. It was the same one that Taylor has, or had, and looked the same still. At the end of the day I went to the beach and sat down at the rocks. I opened the wallets and looked in side of all of them. I usually just grab the money in side and throw everything else into the ocean. In all 6 wallets I got were $235.39 all together. I looked back at the water and watched the waves go in and out. Back and fourth.

I sat there for what felt like hours. Thinking. Thinking about Taylor. Call me a bad brother, but I still did care about my little brother. I wonder of he is still alive, I wonder if he met a nice girl. A few minutes later I got up and walked away; I got to the town square to see a man about 46 pointing at him. I didn't hear what he was saying, but I did hear:

"That's him! That's the man who stole my wallet!"

And that was enough to get me to start running.

I ran out of the square and ran out of town. I ran to the forest and didn't stop. I would most likely run into another village and stay there until I needed to leave again. I kept run until it started to get dark. I could hear the moans of the zombies just starting to wake up. I looked around and my body met water. Cold and damp water. I looked around. A few squids and nothing else, or nothing else I could see. _No_, I thought, _ What is that green thing in the water? _ The green blob was under the water and coming up. As the green thing came closer and closer I couldn't run away, I was too scared to think. The green blob head was out of the water and it looked at me with it's eyes, well it has green blob came out of the water competently and reveled it self. It wasn't a evil green monster that was going to eat me, it was a frog in a white tux.

"Hi", the Frog said.

I looked at it and did the only thing I could do, I screamed, "AHHHH!"

The Frog just looked at me and screamed at me, "Shut up! Your going to get the mobs over here."

I stopped screaming and looked at the Frog, "Who are you?"

The Frog smiled, "My names is Kermit. Yours?"

Well, I couldn't tell it my real name, so what was I going to call my self? I know! I'll pick a name that I love since I was a kid, "My name is Sky"

Kermit smiled even wider, "Do you need a place to stay? I have an extra room at my house."

I smiled at him, "Ya, sure. Let's go."

I think maybe for the first time in a long time, I have a real friend.

Goodbye Adam, because Sky's here to stay.

**So... CHAPTER 1! Now I will take people hating on me saying, 'Fushme, why do you start new stories when you haven't finished Love is Weird?' Well, I have a super long chapter of Love is Weird coming out soon, so calm down. And if this story gets enough reviews and favorites I will make a sequel.**

**So this is a story of how Sky(or Adam) meet all his friends.**

**Tell me if you like the new writing style, hell, tell me if you like the story.**

**So, OCs... Will not be taken for this story, but if there is a sequel OC will be wanted for that one. **

**I will post every Sundays(or most Sundays) and maybe on weekdays when I feel like writing.**

**QOTC: Who is your favorite Team Crafted member? Mine: Ian(Ssundee)**

**So...(I use that word too often) tell me what Team Crafted member Sky should meet next. Ty or Jason? **

**Thanks for reading! I love all of you! Please RnR this story. Enjoy!**

**I'll see you Random Crafters later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue!**


End file.
